Drug Loss, Love Gain
by klutz2014
Summary: Edward must try to find help in an old friend to help him get otu of his deep hole he has dug for himself.
1. Prologue

**Hey you guys. Just had a brain storm so I thought; if I don't get this down I'm going to forget. I'm a romantic type writer. And I hope I do this story justice. I'm always to post my stories because it doesn't go how I plan when it comes to how the story goes and if I even like it or not. But I hope all of you guys like it and tell your readers to read this if you are working on a story. The story line is mine but these very complex characters are Stephanie's.**

It was raining hard I was probably going to catch a cold I shut my engine off. I got out of my silver Volvo but didn't lock I was probably leaving right away anyway. Walking up to the front porch my head was aching from all the mixed thoughts in my head. What would she think? Will she even remember me? Turn me away like my family did? Maybe I should have gone to my uncle back in forks. Uncle Carlisle had always been there for me. But I want him to know that I can stand on my own two feet. That every time I had a bad dream I wouldn't call him like when I was ten. If this fails then can go back to forks and check into rehab. But what about school? It's the beginning of the summer I have nowhere to go. Julliard was out of the question a long time ago. I need to go back to school somehow. But how would I pay for it? Maybe I should sell my car. No, that won't cover expenses, a job first.

"Just, one step at a time big boy," I told myself. My hand shaking I reached out my hand and rang the door bell a couple of times. I quickly put them in my pocket looked at the ground and tried to focus on the sound in side of the white house. But in my focus I got side track on my shoes. I needed to buy new ones. The door swung open and my eyes flew up and locked on hers. Just as brown as before, I got flustered.

"Edward, Edward Cullen," a small dog ran from out the door and scratched at my leg "What are you doing here?"

"Hey Bella," my throat got hard and I choked on her name. I cleared my throat. "I'm messed up Bells and I need help, a lot of help."

**So did you like it? It wasn't my best teaser out of the two that I have done, but I think that you guys should read it's an easy read I will try to keep the chapters fairly short unless the chapter is really vital to the story. I will update Forgotten soon. If you haven't read Forgotten you should read it. I think you guys would like that too. So look for an update in the next week. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys thanks for all the subscription you made to my story I promise not to disappoint you guys. This chapter is basically going to be Edward's background story so not a laugh a minute actually probably no laughs but I hope you like it. And I would like to thank my amazing beta, who is giving me advice. She has written more than I have. I suggest that you guys read ****the Color of Secrecy**** it is a really good story.**

She let me in and told me to put my shoes next to the door. I did as she told. I looked around the white luxurious house. The polished black floor and the white stairway, along the downstairs hallway a large floor window clashed with the rain to make somewhat of a soothing sound, into the house I followed her into the dinner room at the end of the hallway right in front of us there was a plasma screen on the left wall with a couch in front of it and a black table in between than to the right o the back wall the kitchen was attached. There was no secluded room for it. It was out in the open. Along with a long counter to eat at. In the middle of the big room was the dinner table. It was black with a silver vase in the middle along with white, silver, and black flowers. The tabled seated six. Beyond the chair and the couch, and the dining room table there were four spaced out double door the most likely led to the backyard, they had white curtain that covered them. I followed her to the couch she sat towards to but, even though I wasn't looking at her I could feel her on me as if she didn't believe it was me. I hadn't shaved in a couple weeks my hair looked messy in a bad way and I reeked of wet dog and a little smoke. Iwasn't much of a smoker but I had a cigarette today.

"So," she paused and let out a breath, like she always did when things were awkward for her "How's it going?"

"Yeah I thought this was a bad idea, I should go I don't to make you feel awkward," I started to get up but she caught my hand. I looked at her.

"Don't go, yeah this is weird but I wanna help and I wanna know everything that has happened."

My throat clumped up. Everything, I didn't even remember half the stuff. Only the sober things and they weren't pretty.

"Everything?"

She nodded.

"Okay, well basically it all started in high school."

"What happened in high school?"

"I began, drinking and doing cocaine."

"You, Edward Cullen? The rich preppy boy from Forks? The one that everyone envied because of his good looks and daddy's credit card, nice car etc, did cocaine?"

I nodded.

"H-how, with who?"

"Just James and his girlfriend Victoria got me started. It started out as a one every two month, then three time a month to everyday and sometimes twice a day. I don't know why I just did it, cause it was fun. This was all by the end of tenth grade. Junior year I was devoted to it. My mom and dad never home, so they didn't know. It calmed me down, from everything. I didn't think I was really hurting anyone, it was just to pass time. When my grades got poor my parent wanted some explain so I just told them that I was slacking off for no reason and that I would look for a tutor."

'Which is where I come in, I was your little savior basically?"

"Yeah and I'm really sorry about that, but knowing you was the second best thing in my life at that time, you besides the drugs. By the end of that year I was back to my straight A's and home free. Senior year it was the same thing. And remember when I told you I was applying to Columbia?" she nodded. "Well I was accepted but I didn't ended up going I spent the next year with James and his friends on the beach in Florida drinking, smoking and just forgetting everything back at home. But in Florida we ran into guys looking for trouble I was all liquored up and I thought I could take but ended up in jail that night. My mom and dad couldn't come and get till the week after, jail was horrible and when I got out and dad had all my stuff from the hotel I was staying at and they had found about my drug uses. When we got home which didn't really feel like home because they had moved to New York, they started asking all these questions and I had no excuse just told them. They took my credit card and my car. They agreed to put me in rehab but a couple weeks in James came and got me out. The first I did when I stepped out was went and got a beer with James. He told me his plan to go to Vegas and I agreed, but I needed money. I couldn't find my key so we broke into my parents house, broke a window in the process. Yeah I was drunk, and I was desperate. I found my keys and my credit card in there room and something that I can't remember what it was. I think it was some kind of book. It sad something and it got me angry. I went downstairs and started breaking stuff; pictures, vases, chairs, anything. My mom and dad walked in and some other people I think they were business people they were probably over for a drink. But they saw the destruction, and my dad started yelling at me I said something stupid some tall guy asked if my parents knew. They said no and called the police, didn't press charges but they saw no help for me and divorced me. They left me with my phone, clothes and my car. They gave me a couple hundred bucks and they thought I could stay with James but once James gotta out jail he headed straight for Vegas. I've been jumping around from shelter homes for a while and I couldn't handle it. I started flipping through my phone and thinking about who to call. I came over your number and remember how you had gotten accepted to Art school her so I called but it said that you number was disconnected."

"Yeah I got a new phone."

"So I called Jessica who gave your address I didn't mean to be rude and just show up without an invitation I just-"

I covered my hand in my face ashamed of everything I just told her.

"Do you still you know do cocaine?' her voice was quiet.

I didn't answer not wanting her to know I learned nothing from that whole experience. I could tell she knew the answer though.

"Edward," she grabbed my hand again and lifted my face. Her hand felt so smooth. I felt just like falling asleep. "You have to stop using, okay?"

I nodded.

"Kay, I would be more than happy to let you stay here, I have two extra rooms upstairs. You can stay there. I'll help find a job if you need me too. I just have a couple conditions. No drugs in the house, no drinking for right now, I want you to reapply to Columbia and to see a therapist. Also just clean up after yourself."

"there is no way I am going to get back into college and why a therapist?'

"Why do you think? There is a reason for you drug use and it's not just because it was fun. I want you to figure it out and if you want to tell me I would be happy to listen. As for college, I want you to become successful I care about your future and you need to finish school, please, for me."

I sighed "Okay I will and thank you so much for all of this."

"You were still a really good friend of mine Edward and I am always open to helping out a friend. Do you need help with any of your things?"

"Uh, I don't think so it's just a couple of bags," we stood up and I gave her a surprised hug.

"Sorry I forgot I was still wet," I let go. "And I know I smell I'll take a shower as soon as I get my stuff."

"I get you some stuff for your bathroom while you get your things. And tomorrow we are going job hunting. I think my friend Jacob can get you a job," she smirked. I just hoped that I wasn't going to end up working at McDonalds.

I got my stuff; Bella said that if I wanted to wash anything tonight I could I waited till I had taken a shower. She showed me to my room, which was maroon with a black comforter spread the head boards were black also I had a desk and a night stand on each side the carpet was soft and dark brown. Across from the bed there were double doors were my closet it was a walk in closet with squares for my pant and rods with hanger for shirt. There five drawers for all my undergarments. I walked out and Bella was walking out of a brown tile bathroom right of my bed.

"Everything you need should be in there I can show you around the whole house tomorrow. I need to finish up a paper. You are free to use the kitchen, this is now your house too, and I'll see you tomorrow at nine. We need to be out at twelve to meet Jacob."

I nodded. I suddenly felt innocent, like a thirteen year old orphan who had just gotten adopted and wasn't sure if I was ready to just act myself around my new family.

I took a shower put a couple loads in threw away my cigarettes and went straight to bed. I didn't feel right just eating her food. I lay in bed just thinking about everything. Then I remembered something. I got up went to my car from a brown paper bag I got it and went to the kitchen. This was the first step. I checked to see if the sink had a disposal. It did. I took a smaller bag out of the bigger on I dumped the substance in the disposal turned on the switch and water and I watched and listen to all the cocaine I had left be crushed and washed away.

Did you like it? If you did please review that really makes me happy is to get a new email that says review alert, so it just takes a few minutes so please review. The next chapter will be out next week. Thank you for your loyalty to this story. Love you guys.


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews I had a question from a subscriber so I am going to put in this extra chapter so that I can give you guys more information; more specifically on Bella and Edward's relationship.**

I tried to work on my art paper on famous artist of the Renaissance but I couldn't focus. Studied the history of art and teaching technique, at the New York Academy of Art I couldn't believe Edward Cullen just asked for my help. The way he looked with his shaggy hair and overly grown beard. I just wasn't used to seeing in him outside of his regular American eagle polo and khaki pants. You think I would notice Junior and Senior year of high school. I'd tutored him and I would have never guessed. Some kids like James and Victoria look like the use drugs but Edward never. My head starting to spin as thought of Edward came back into my head. His sweet smile and the way he lied to me when I would ask if he got what I was trying to explain to him. I loved getting to Edward he was so calm and great to talk to. I would was telling him and myself to stay focused whenever we worked his homework. I started to feel my crush for him come back.

"Crush."

It sounded weird and juvenile. I'm twenty now in art school I think I can do a little better than crush. The thing is I didn't feel more superior to him. I remember when he invited me to dinner with some of his friends to celebrate Christmas I felt like a couple, but in the back of my mind I knew it couldn't happen. I didn't think he thought of me as that important to his life but I happy he is here. Maybe there is a chance.

I tried to stay focus but all of our memories kept popping into my head and I just smiled. I figured maybe I should just take a break, so I went downstairs and to make a sandwich, but I think that someone beat me to it. Edward sat at the counter drinking water with half a ham and cheese sandwich left on his plate.

"Hey, I'm sorry I didn't think I was hungry until I was having trouble falling asleep," he explained. I barely paid attention, it was hard to with his tan outline chest was uncovered. I figured all he had on were shorts or boxer. I wasn't about to ask though so I just let it be.

"It's fine I actually came to get something to eat to. I need to stay uh, focused on my uh paper," I started to get distracted again. I walked to the fridge and got out all the things for my sandwich. Awkward silence filled the room as I made my sandwich I didn't look up but I felt like he was glancing my way periodically.

"Congrats, on the whole getting into art school I know that's all you've been wanting since we've known each other and I am Happy for you," I looked up and saw a smile on his face. I smiled back.

"Thanks, that's nice of you to say. School it's tough but I am so Happy here and to be in this house in New York is really amazing," I told him. I put up all the things I used and asked if I could sit in the chair next to him.

"Do you really have to ask? This is your house," he chuckled quietly and I rolled my eyes.

"It's actually Phil's house he just gave it to me for a present since he stopped coming to New York so much he figured I might as well have my own place instead of a dorm and so my mom suggested that I just have this and when I moved here to New York, they popped in to surprise me with this. He is still the landlord but I pay rent like everyone else would for a dorm," I took a bite into my sandwich.

"Wow that was really nice of your parents to do for you. I wish I had that?""What do you mean?"

"Protection, parents who care about what I want to do with my life, just love," he looked down at his plate and I didn't know what to say except for 'you have me'

"Yeah you're great I've missed you Bella." he washed off his plate told me goodnight and went upstairs.

And those words he told me stayed with me the rest of the night and left me unfocused which was what I was trying to avoid.

**So hoped you like it. Thanks to my amazing editor taylorishotterthenrob, who is also a talented writer.**


End file.
